kiseki academy
by Egderpy
Summary: an academy with a good hanful of very talent people
1. Chapter 1

it was bright and sunny day at kiseki academy. it was only 5:30AM, 30 min til school started. many new frreashmen were going ot be here today and many of them were wondering what it would be like at kiseki academy. it seemed like summer had ended so quick and now they were bout to jump into what could be the best year of their life. all of the kids that attend this school are specailly picked out by the headmasters who have a keen eye for the most talented people in the universe. the headmasters have done many tests on these kids and they have a specail eye on a good hanful. these are the stories of the untold and the brave. shall this go on? what will happen at kiseki academy? read on to find out.


	2. kiseki academy chapter 2- melony

it was early in the morning for this brave new vampire. she was specail selcted to go to kiseki academy. she woke up at, PH MY GOD IT WAS 5:40AM!

"IM GOING 2 B LATE!" she screamed as she quickly floated out of her bed and put on her favorite pink tutu and her beloved black tube top. she was a very very VERY pale vampire with ebony dark hair with NATURAL rainbow bangs. she was born witha horrrible disease that causes her arms to grow nonstop. she hates her arms but she is very attached to them

she holds herself high (mostly so her arm ont hit floor) and she speaks with a little lisp cause her fangs get in the way.

"okay shit im redy 2 go 2 skool" she said as she grabbed her arm socks and put them out on the way down stairs. she grabbed a loaf of white bread and dashed to school.

as she was flying to school, she ran into, fuck, it was her old friend. god, melony had used to hang out with her all the fucking time and now, shes just embarassing to look at. its like she never grew up. she still wore pigtails for crisht sakes. she dogdged her luckyly, but she head a highpitched "MELONY!" from her old friend. she kept flying as though she heard nothing. she god away that time, but i wonder who she was talking to? he seemed pretty nervious. oh well, melony didnt care. she kept floating to school.

ah shit, there is was, kiseki academy. she was finaly there. melony took a deep breath then chocked cause a knat (nat?) fleew into her mouth. she didnt let it bother her cause nothing was going to ruin melonys day (cause its already ruined). she stepped into class right as the bell rung and sat down right next to,,,,,, oh god,,,, it was her old friend again.

its going to be a long day.

* * *

EDIT NoteE: gyazo com/71c6e05d1753e1da9b95ad0e5851505d melon


	3. kiseki academy Chapter 3- annie may

a loud alaram went off at 5:30AM, annie went to turn it off. she has been ready for 3 days now and hasnt been able to sleep. she is very excitded to go to kiseki academy. shes only heard great things about it.

she was a tall blond who wore pigtails. she didnly like the way her hair down made her cat ears look. oh did she tell you? shes a neko. she was born with a tail and ears. her parents were very confused so she kicked her out to a foster home. she was a happy kid and used to have a friend there. she wonders where her friend ever went. she had a long fluffy tail and she was in school uniform, well kiseki academy didnt have a uniform, but she wore her old schools uniform to be polite. it was a navy blue skirt and a white coloard shirt with one of those neck thingies.

"ah, im ready to go to kiseki academy, i cant wait to find new friends!" she shouted to herself, she smiled the brightest smile she could and strided out the door.

as she walked a few blocks she noticed a guy who dropped All his stuff and struggling to keep it together with the slight breeze that was occouring around him.

"AH! do you need some help there mister?" she said politely as she skipped up to him

he nodded quickly glancing at her. she quickly picked up everything she could and handed it to him. "im so sorry that the wind gave you trouble, if you want i ca help carry your stuff, do you go to kiseki academy?" she asked

his eye light up and he smiled and he nodded slightly

"hm you dont talk much do you? thats okay! you dont need to talk if you dont want to" she said as she took some books from his hands. as sheturned around she saw someone.

ithey were flying and had those rememerable long arms, it was, "MELONY!" annie screamed as she jumped up and down. her smile quivered as melony kept flying, "aw, she must of not have heard me. i havent seen her sence kindergarden!" she told the quiet boy, they both walked to school as melony talked about her classes. the quiet boy seemed very relaxed and happy, annie wondered what was up with him and she was eager to help him talk sometime, but she didnt want to rush things.

as she got to the school she had to part ways with the quiet boy. she went to her first class which was a class all about dracula, she wondered how she ended up there, but she shrugged cause she singed up for every class.

she sat down, but she noticed the seat near the back window was missing, like no desk there what so ever, she wondered why. but she sat down, the only other open seat left was right next to her.

and then melony sat down right there. annie was quick to jump up and greet herself, "MELONY! i havent seen you in ages, you must have not heard me when i saw you on the way to school but thats okay! :3 im just glad that we sit together in this class we can talk all the time now and catch up!" she loudly said.

it was going to be a great day

* * *

EDIT NOTE: gyazo com/177f16ad6ab1cc7387bea5cab6fb4c54 this is annie


	4. kiseki academy Chapter 4- ralph

it was an early morning for ralph. he got out of bed at a decnt tie and had just enough time to get ready. he stood up and walked over to his mirror. he carefully took off his night time mouth harness. he has a curse that was cast upon him. raplh used ot be a prince that everyone loved, he had the most beautiful voice you could imagine, and his singing was even better. but a witch cast a curse on him that there be a black hole in his stomach that when ever he would open his mouth, things would get sucked into the black hole and fill another demintion. he didnt know where anything went, but all he knew is that he couldt talk to people and he needed to constantly fill the hole so it didnt kill him.

he put on his usual cloths, a nice pastel pink poofy overalls over a white longsleeve button up. he put on his old crown because he saw himself as the king he once was, but no one else did. he ut on his shoes and started walking to kiseki academy. but thats when his stomach started to hurt, he needed to quickly satisfy the hole with anything he could find, he opened his mouth and a bunch of leaves and berries flew in. as he did that a giant stick hit him and knocked him over, all his stuff went flying everywhere and the breeze that he made wasnt helping, he felt hopeless and was debating on weather he should just let the black hole consume him.

but just as he felt he needed to cty, a very cute cat lady ran up and askedif he needed any help. she helped him up and helped him with all his stuff. he was very happy, no one has talked to him like that in years. he felt so lonley. she kept asking him questions and luckily he could nod, she got distracted with someone else but not for long. she caught on to his quietness and his heart skipped a beat. he didnt want her to leave because he felt really happy then.

right as he was about to accept the lonleyness again, she said that she understood. he really like this cat lady.

as they walked to school she said that her name was Annie, annie may. he liked that name, she talked about many things, mostly school. but he was really content with things adn thought that maybe this school wasnt such a bad idea after all. as they got to the main hall, they had to sadly part ways. she was going to a dracula class of old vicotrain ways, and he was going into his first of 4 culanary classes.

as he got there and sat down, a red skinned demon looking guy floated in. he seemed to have a bump on his forehead that he kept rubbing. he was texting someone but floated over to the seat next to ralph. ralph felt bad that he couldnt introduce himself. but as the deamon guy stayed quietly texting until it was time to start class, ralph felt ignored again, but a little happy.

it was going to be alright just for today.

* * *

gyazo com/39d99590c9e442d16cb27149e213fc6e


	5. kiseki academy Chapter 5- chei

it was a dreadful morning at 5:30AM in hell, yes we are setting this character in hell.

this demons name is Chei, he was sleeping peacefully in his bed but right when his alarm went off, a shitton of greeneray flew at his bed, "fuck not this again" he thinks as the berries and sticks flew at his face. "goddamn" he mumbles as he wipes away some bl00d.

he got up and he was already in his school close. he wore a poofy grey hoodie and regular skinny jeans. he has dull red skin and eyes that would capture your soul, literally. and he had a long slinder tail with a spade like end to it, with matching little horns to go with it. he grabbed his phone and noticed he had 666 messages, of course, he had to replay to them all.

as he floated to school he noticed he was going to be late, he quite didnt care much for that anyways, what was he going to do? get expelledd? thats not the worse things that hes experanced. hes a demon.

anyways he flots to school and goes up to his class, he checks his phone for the scedual, culanary class, why did he pick this, he would much rather be in that vampire dracula class then culanary.

he floats along, running into peope as he texts replies. he finnaly gets to the class, its been a while sence the bell rang, he thinks, idk he wasnt really listening. he "sits" down at the first seat he finds just as about he finnishs up the first reply, just as he presses send, 666 more come in.

then the bell rung

it was going to be a boring day.

* * *

NIte: gyazo com/4d604fca4834c8b96e486be3f4ac91ce


End file.
